


Sneaky Kisses

by at1stsoo



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Awkward Flirting, COVID-19 Quarantine, Coronavirus, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pining, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/at1stsoo/pseuds/at1stsoo
Summary: One prompt written two ways:"My flatmate keeps giving me lil kisses when he thinks I'm asleep. How do I ask him to do it when I'm awake too?"Version 1: Kyungsoo as the napperVersion 2: Jongin as the napper
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 61
Kudos: 298





	Sneaky Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I ran across this relationship post on Reddit and immediately thought of Kaisoo. [I polled Twitter](https://twitter.com/at1stsoo/status/1244360493629952000?s=20) and 472 votes later, it came out as an EXACT TIE. So I had to write the drabble two ways. Written in ~2 hours total, unedited/beta'd, did my best to give them different feels. Enjoy!

~VERSION 1: Kyungsoo as the napper~

“It happened again,” Kyungsoo mumbles into his phone.

“What happened again,” Baekhyun asks, bored.

“Jongin… kissed me when I was napping on the couch.”

He can hear Baek sit up, intrigued. “On the forehead still or…?”

“My cheek this time.” Kyungsoo feels over the spot on his right cheek where it happened, feeling the skin warm up, flushed from remembering the sensation.

“Hmm, still friend-zone-ish, but idk man. Sounds like progress to me,” Baek says.

“What does it mean??” Kyungsoo hisses, still trying to keep his voice low enough that his roommate won’t overhear him.

“Why are you asking ME?”

“Because! I can’t ask HIM.”

“Why the hell not?”

“Be.Cause.” Kyungsoo repeats, like it makes more sense if said in a stronger tone.

“Do you WANT it to mean something?”

“Idk,” Kyungsoo lies. Of course he does. He’s been enamored with his roommate since last month when they had friends over and Jongin got giddy drunk on Jello shots and danced a flirty version of Gashina directly at him. Heart went *ZOOM* the moment that finger gun pointed his way.

That was before coronavirus quarantined them together nonstop. MAYBE he could've been brave back then. But if he told Jongin today, “hey I like when you kiss me,” and it wasn’t meant THAT way, Kyungsoo has nowhere to hide him and all his 170cm of shame for the next two weeks.

“Well I gtg, there’s a round of PUBG starting. Good luck with the gayness,” Baekhyun chirps before hanging up.

Kyungsoo sighs and decides there’s nothing he can do. Except keep napping in their flat’s common spaces.

He brews a steaming cup of chamomile tea and puts on fuzzy socks. (Boy knows how to get his nap on.) He settles in on the couch, pretending to watch a mundane day-time drama. Jongin smiles at him from the kitchen counter where he’s typing some uni assignment.

“Gonna take a nap?” he asks.

“Maybe.” Kyungsoo lies. He’s already halfway to snoozetown.

“Have a good sleep, hyung,” Jongin says softly, eyes not straying from his computer screen.

Kyungsoo drifts off, trying to stay in that fuzzy, not-too-deep-a-sleep zone. It doesn’t matter that he goes all the way to sleep: like his body is so attuned to the amazing touch of Jongin’s soft lips, he is instantaneously awake when Jongin leans over him and kisses--

His nose.

His NOSE, wtf is thaaatttttt? Is it more or less flirty than a cheek kiss? Is it more, like, paternal or something? Kyungsoo’s mind is screaming at him while he tries to keep his body outwardly still to not give away the fact that he is Very Awake and Very Aware of Jongin’s presence.

“You’re so cute when you sleep, hyung,” Jongin murmurs softly to himself.

 _'Am I not cute when I’m awake??'_ While Kyungsoo’s brain goes into hyperdrive trying to decipher it all, Jongin pads away from the living room. Kyungsoo hears the bathroom door close and then pops his large eyes open to stare at the ceiling, wishing the walls could speak and advise him.

Not knowing is torture. This can’t continue. He’s having to fake not being tense when Jongin scoots by him in the kitchen and puts a hand on his shoulder while reaching for a bowl in the upper cupboard. He starts to ask, “Hey Jongin…” three different times the next day, but each time wimps out & ends up asking dumb shit like, “did you see that Reddit post?” and “where’s the sea salt?”

Grumpy by the early afternoon, he flops onto the couch frustratedly, knocking a cushion off in the process.

“Hey, you okay?” Jongin asks with concern.

“I’m fine,” Kyungsoo says unconvincingly, mashing the cushion back in place.

“You should take a nap,” Jongin suggests. “Naps make everything better.”

Kyungsoo’s chest flutters. ‘ _Only bc of youuuu_ ,’ his gay heart coos. “Yeah, I guess they do.”

Kyungsoo’s not actually asleep this time. It’s only been a few minutes since he closed his eyes. He can hear and feel Jongin coming closer, settling in on the carpet beside the couch, right by his head. He can actually smell Jongin’s aftershave as his face approaches, feel his warm breath ghost over Kyungsoo’s nose, and--

Oh God this is it. He’s gonna kiss his lips this time! Kyungsoo’s eyes open on reflex, unable to control the anticipation, and he puckers up to kiss Jongin square on the mouth.

Jongin’s almond eyes, which had been peacefully closed in his approach, flash open wide and he jumps back, sprawled halfway across the carpet. “Oh my God, I’m so sorry!” he stammers.

“Why?” Kyungsoo asks, feeling himself flush from head to toe with embarrassment. “D-did you not mean to?”

“No, I meant to but- Wait. You knew I was kissing you?”

“I mean, you’ve kissed me the last four times I’ve napped here, haven’t you?”

“Kyungsoo, I’ve kissed you EVERY time you’ve napped here, since I moved in.”

“WHAT?!” Kyungsoo bolts upright on the couch.

“I’m sorry!” Jongin panics.

“Don’t be sorry, I love it!” Kyungsoo yelps, slapping a hand over his own mouth at his confession.

“You sure?” Jongin’s wringing his hands, adorably worrying them, but scooching back to him on the carpet, until he’s right against the couch once more.

Kyungsoo nods, amazed at how red-faced they both are. Jongin’s sweet embarrassment helps him say the words he’s been holding back. “I’d… I’d really like it if you’d kiss me when I’m awake, too.”

Jongin’s face lights up with joy. “You would?”

Sheepishly, Kyungsoo nods again, and in an instant, Jongin has his face cradled between his warm palms and is swooping in with another kiss. Like he’d waited months for this invitation. Jongin’s kiss is tender but sure, and it leaves Kyungsoo breathless. When their mouths separate, they’re both wearing dopey grins.

“So I can kiss you as much as I want now?”

“Yep.”

Jongin presses quick smooches all over Kyungsoo’s face: to each of his cheeks, his nose, his forehead, his temple, even his chin. Giggling, Kyungsoo eventually pushes him off gently. “Okay, okay, maybe not as much as you want.”

“No takebacks!” Jongin retorts, peppering him with more kisses all over as they collapse in happy giggles onto the couch.

~~VERSION 1, END~~

.

.

.

~VERSION 2: Jongin as the napper~

Jongin chews on a nail as he scans through a groupchat. Sehun posts a stupid toilet paper meme (again), showing he’s online, so Jongin quickly DMs him.

“I think Kyungsoo kisses me when I take naps on the sofa.”

“Ew, gross. Wait, that is gross, right?”

Jongin frowns. “I mean, if you did that to me, yes, it’d be gross.”

“Oh fuck off. Like I’d ever give you the gift of my Hunnie lips anyway 😛”

Jongin shudders. “Yeah, no, confirmed gross factor from you, bro.”

“But not with Kyungsoo?”

Jongin squirms on his bed, looking around the room even though he knows he’s alone and his roommate is cooking dinner in the kitchen. “No. Not when he does it.”

“Oh. Wow. Huh.”

“Yeah. I’m not sure if I should say something.”

“Why not?”

“Idk, bc it probably doesn’t MEAN anything.”

“Wtf are you talking about. Pretty sure kissing always means something. He must like you.”

“But that’s the thing! Hyung is always so straightforward! If he liked me, wouldn’t he just tell me?”

“Maybe he doesn’t know you’re into guys, Jongin. Shit, until thirty seconds ago, *I* didn’t know, and I’ve been your best friend since you could wipe your own ass.”

“I didn’t say I was into guys.” Jongin isn't sure he's ready to say those words out loud.

“Okay 🙄 Mr. ‘Kyungsoo kisses me and it makes me want his dick but I’m not into guys.’”

“I didn’t say I wanted his dick!”

“FINE. You just want to snuggle him then? That’s also very gay. Wholesome gay.”

Truth be told, Jongin is starting to realize he might want a lot more than just snuggles or just hookup sex from Kyungsoo. The first kiss happened last week, and he hasn’t been able to stop thinking about it. How Kyungsoo’s not just a great friend and perfect roommate, what with his cleanliness and cooking skills. But how he’s really… _charming_ and handsome and all kinds of adjectives Jongin has never used for a guy before. He’s realized his immense affection for Kyungsoo is way different from that which he has for Sehun. How that stinging feeling he had last month when Kyungsoo spent so much time with that guy in his chem class was Jealousy. Holy shit: he wants to date his roommate.

“Idk. Forget I said anything.”

“Bro, my mind’s a steel trap. I forget nothing.”

“Sehun, you flunked algebra.”

“That’s different.”

“TWICE.”

“I DON’T THROW YOUR SHORTCOMINGS IN YOUR FACE, NINI WEENIE.”

“Is that supposed to be a small dick joke? Bc I have zero insecurities in that area tyvm.”

“Was worth a try. GO SNUGGLE YOUR ROOMIE, YOU COWARD.

Love you

But not in the gay way

K bye”

The first kiss was simple. On the top of Jongin’s head before Kyungsoo tugged a blanket up for him. His hair was a buffer, even, it like, almost didn’t count as a ‘kiss.’ Jongin tried to ignore how nice it felt, chalking up the warm feeling to surprise rather than anything else. The second time, Kyungsoo had draped the blanket over him and left a quick press of his lips to Jongin’s temple. Jongin pretended the warmth was from the blanket. The third time, well. The third time, the kiss landed on the side of Jongin’s jaw, and that one just about set his body ablaze.

But Kyungsoo always walked off right after. Like the kiss was just a casual part of passing by. Given that Kyungsoo is obsessed with everything in the apartment being straightened, every object having its place, maybe… maybe napping boys are just supposed to have a blanket and a kiss? Maybe it’s like, a family tradition? Jongin doesn’t know how Kyungsoo was raised!

The frustrating part is, Jongin knows he can end the suspense. If he’d just ask Kyungsoo directly, “Do you kiss me because you like me?” he’d get a simple “yes” or “no.” That was one of Kyungsoo’s most beautiful qualities, his forwardness in his likes and dislikes. It was a part of what made him so dependable, so trustworthy, so wonderful…

Jongin shakes himself out of his adoration. Okay. Direct. He can be direct. Resolved, he leaves his bedroom and heads to the living room.

Only to discover a sticky note on the counter: “Braving coronavirus to get the most critical of all food supplies: Sriracha :)” Jongin chuckles to himself over Kyungsoo’s cute humor and handwriting. Jongin’s favorite condiment is most definitely Sriracha and now he is even more smitten with Kyungsoo.

He plops himself down on the couch, turns on a trashy variety show, and waits for his hyung to return.

Somewhere among the waiting, he must have fallen asleep. The sensation of the knitted blanket falling over his shoulders, though, sets off alarm bells in his head. He needed to do something, something important. His sleep-addled brain whirs to life just as Kyungsoo’s lips press a kiss into his neck, and Jongin loudly blurts out, “I THINK I’M BI!”

Startled by Jongin’s shriek, Kyungsoo jumps back, dropping the grocery bag in his hand to the floor with a clatter. “Holy FUCK!” He takes off his black beanie and throws it at Jongin’s face. “Why are you yelling?”

“Why am I- Why are YOU kissing me!”

“Because you asked me to!”

Wut. Jongin’s stunned silence gives them a moment to reset and lower their voices back down to regular volume. Jongin slowly pushes himself up to sitting and stares at Kyungsoo, mesmerized. Kyungsoo's chest is heaving from the shock, and his hair is mussed from the beanie being ripped off, the ends sticking out in every direction. It looks so sexy to Jongin, he wonders why he’s been questioning how he feels.

Kyungsoo clears his throat and explains, “You, uh, talk in your sleep.”

“I do?”

“Yeah. Usually nonsensical stuff. But last week, when I was walking by, you said, ‘ _I’m cold, need kisses._ ’” Kyungsoo scratches the back of his neck, looking a bit shy for the first time ever since Jongin’s known him. “I thought you were awake. You were doing that little whine and pout thing with your lips that you always do.”

“I don’t-”

Kyungsoo cuts him off. “Yes. You do. Daily. It’s very distracting.” Kyungsoo stares directly at Jongin’s lips, until he licks over his own nervously and returns to his point. “Anyway, I realized afterward, you were sleeptalking. But in my defense, you did it again the next day. ‘ _More kisses, hyung_.’ And then it just became... a habit I enjoyed.”

“Well, I enjoy it, too. So, don’t stop?”

Kyungsoo grins, picking up the grocery bag and putting the sriracha bottles that had fallen out back in them. He sets them orderly on the counter and then turns back, walks straight to the couch, and repeats, “Don’t stop?”

“Yeah,” Jongin affirms, feeling the heat rise in his belly as Kyungsoo cards fingers through his hair experimentally.

His voice is so deep when he asks, in that direct, oh-so-Kyungsoo way: “You think you’re bi, huh?”

Jongin is staring at the smirk on Kyungsoo’s thick lips as he says, “Yeah.”

The kiss is deep and sensual, plush lips pushing against his and almost teasing them apart, making Jongin groan.

Kyungsoo whispers against his lips: “Wanna go to the bedroom and find out for sure?”

“Yes. Definitely yes.”

Later that night, with Kyungsoo dozing on his chest, Jongin grabs his phone and excitedly messages his groupchat.

JI: “Hi, I’m bi, and dating my roommate.”

CY: “Wow well we know how you’re surviving the quarantine 😏”

JD: “🎉Congrats on all the sex!🥳”

SH: “JI getting laid: It’s a covid miracle 🙌”

~~VERSION 2, END~~

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos always appreciated, comments always get replies! Come chat with me on Twitter to spazz about Kyungsoo, Jongin, and EXO.
> 
> at1stsoo
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/at1stsoo/)


End file.
